


Little, Creepy Problems

by ahunmaster



Series: Demon/Fairy AU [42]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Creepy, Demons, Fairies, Gen, Humor, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kid being Creepy, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kowave is scaring people again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little, Creepy Problems

 

"Megatron... we need to talk."

 

Barring his usual fun conversations where he teased the King about his wife and kids, Megatron knew that if Bombrush was being serious about talking, he needed to shut up and listen.

 

"Very well," he said as he put down the paper he was reading.  "What do you need to discuss?"

 

"Your daughter Kowave."

 

That... wasn't what he was expecting.  "...Is she infatuated with you again?"

 

"Wha-No, no, no.  That... if it ever happens again, I am capable of taking care of it."  Bombrush shook his head before he sat down in the chair across from Megatron.  "But... your daughter is causing some trouble."

 

"Trouble?"

 

"Not actually pranks or stuff like that.  No, no.  More like... creepy things."

 

Megatron's eyebrow slowly went up.  "Creepy?"

 

"You know how she likes to wander around and stare at people smiling?"

 

"Oh." He grabbed his forehead when he began to guess what his daughter was doing.  "How bad is it?"

 

Bombrush sighed.  "I've had soldiers report to the medics for insomnia.  That's how bad it is."

 

"...She's just a little girl, how many times does she have to surprise them to get them spooked?"

 

"It's... not her surprising them per say, it's her being there whenever they turn around.  Staring at them with her very big smile.  While holding the dagger you got for her birthday."

 

Megatron found himself leaning back in his seat.  Okay... that was a little more disturbing.

 

"And she's... Kowave is just all over the place.  I've had the soldiers tell me they found her watching from the courtyard, the window, the balcony, behind bookshelves, shrubbery, the weapons rack...  I've even had two guys claim they saw her as they were leaving the showers-"

 

"A-Alright, alright, I get the picture."

 

Primus, why couldn't his daughter just be interested in her sword like a normal child instead of just walking around and stalking people?

 

"So... what should we do about it?"

 

That was the one question he didn't want to answer, but he knew he had to.

 

"I'll... Eclipse and I will... have a talk with her."

 

Megatron could only hope that would be enough.

 

END


End file.
